


Dark Side of the Moon

by Grinder1833



Category: As the World Turns, Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves Luke and Noah are pursued by a couple of hunters - Sam and Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Luke and Noah. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G. Sadly I don't own Sam and Dean either. The are property of Wonderland Sound and Vision, Warner Bros Television, and Kripke Enterprises.
> 
> Created for the 2013 Luke and Noah Summerfest 2013.


End file.
